Jealousy Can Do Amazing Things
by AnnaTW
Summary: 25th Stark Industry Annual Ball, and Tony is getting jelous of a certain junior engineer, who's flirting with Pepper. Pepperony all the way!


**Hello again (: carrying on with these Pepperony stories because they are too cute! The second Iron Man 2 trailer has made me want more action from them, can't wait to see it. Bring on April 30****th****!! Let me know what ya'll think.**

Stark Industries 25th annual ball. Tony didn't care for this event much, it was an excuse for the paparazzi to hound him all night and for snobby business men to suck up to him. But being the CEO he had to show his face at some point in the night. Also knowing that Pepper Potts would be there always made these things more bearable.

Tony looked good in his opinion; he was wearing the latest Armani suit. A very dark navy suit, with a crisp white shirt and a blue skinny tie. He had his new shoes on and his hair was perfect.

He strolled in through the red carpet, hands in pockets and brushed past the girls who were already throwing themselves at him. He ignored the paparazzi's attempts to getting him to pose and the interview requests bellowing at him. Tony just wanted to get in, show his face and leave as soon as possible.

As soon as Tony walked in through the double doors of the grand hall, he let out a sigh and briskly walked to the bar. With haste, he ordered a scotch and gulped it down. After setting the glass back on the bar he turned around a leaned against the bar, sighing again.

Then he noticed her. She was wearing a strapless emerald green dress, which was tight around the breast and then it flowed down to just above her knees. She had some small green heels on and her hair was down and wavy. She was standing alone further down the hall. Tony Stark was suddenly determined to get Pepper Potts.

Tony made a start for her, but just as he did he spotted her smile at a tall blond man approaching with two drinks in his hands. Tony immediately identified him as Scott Rao, one of Stark Industries junior engineers. Tony also immediately disliked the man, as he saw him make Pepper laugh and stroke her arm gently.

Well this wasn't on.

Tony stormed over to them. He gently placed his hand on Pepper's lower back and smiled cheekily when she turned around in shock.

"Good evening Miss. Potts, looking good" Tony said, completely ignoring Scott and the death glare he was shooting him. Tony didn't remove his hand from Pepper's back and just smiled at her again.

"Oh, hi Tony. You startled me... err this is Scott Rao" Tony finally broke his gaze from Pepper's lips and looked back at Scott; giving him a false smile he offered his hand.

"Tony Stark, CEO" Tony said shaking Scott's hand. Giving him a warning glare. Tony was the guy who paid Scott, so he better not annoy him. Tony looked back at Pepper, who immediately knew that Tony didn't like Scott. She decided to break the ever growing tension.

"Tony, Scott is one of the industry's best engineers" Pepper said, singing Scott's praises and smiling at him, then looking back at Tony for his answer.

"Best engineers hey? I thought you were a junior Scott?" Tony said innocently smiling, obviously trying to degrade this man who was trying it on with Pepper. Tony was taking Scott Rao down. Pepper nervously laughed and smiled at Scott. She put her hand on Tony's arm and gave a warning squeeze.

"_Behave_" Pepper hissed under her breathe into Tony's ear.

"Well, I still do a lot of crucial work for the company, despite being a Junior _Mr. Stark_" Scott said, almost competing with Tony. Yet, smiling reassuringly to Pepper, also trying to look innocent. Tony defensively held up his hands, as if to be calming Scott down from getting too agitated with him.

* * *

Tony had left Pepper and Scott, once Scott had asked her to dance... _four _whole songs ago. They were still dancing and Scott's hands were getting dangerously close to Pepper's rear. Pepper seemed to be enjoying herself, but she would definitely be having more fun with Tony right now. Tony downed what was left of his drink and turned towards the bar sighing and squinting his eyes shut.

He'd always liked Pepper Potts; she was beautiful, smart, funny, caring and was the only person who had some sort of control of Tony. She'd always shown some sort of interest in Tony, but never acted on it because she was always afraid of ruining their professional relationship. But now she was dancing with this pompous guy, a _junior _engineer and Tony didn't get it. He liked Pepper... really liked her and he wasn't going to give her up that easy. Scott Rao had another thing coming.

He started when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around and met Pepper's eyes. Smiling, he fully turned himself to face her and his face dropped when he saw that Scott was standing next to her.

"Nice dance?" Tony asked them, putting another fake smile on.

"Yeah thank-you, Scott knows his way around the dance floor" Pepper answered, smiling back at Scott who had a smirk on his face, feeling like he'd already won.

"Well, I did take ballet lessons when I was younger" Scott said, trying to impress Pepper. Tony just saw this as a perfect opportunity to hurt Scott's ego that little bit more. He snorted in his laughter.

"Ballet? Bit pretentious don't you think, if not just a bit..." Tony's voice wandered off and he raised his eyebrows, insinuating that it was a bit 'camp'.

Pepper's head snapped towards him and shot him another glare. Tony thought he was losing to this guy and so he had to step it up a bit. Suggesting he was gay was just the last resort, but Tony couldn't deal with the effort, when he knew he could charm Pepper into his arms instead. He just felt like hurting this guy, who thought he'd even try to test him and his ability with women.

"Not at all. I think it's more... endearing, shows Scott can express his emotions" Pepper said trying to defend Scott's manly-hood. But Tony was a master at his game, and she knew she stood no chance against him.

"Whatever you say Pep" Tony said turning back around ordering a drink for him and Pepper, then turning round and asking Scott if he wanted one. But before Scott answered Tony turned back to the bar and ignored Scott's order.

* * *

After nearly an hour of sitting through the shameless flirting between Pepper and Scott, Tony let out an exasperated sigh and let his eyes wander around the room. Pepper caught tact of this and gave him a look as if to say 'stop-being-rude'. Tony tried to tune back into the conversation and listened to whatever crap was coming out of Scott's mouth.

"... So I just told Jerry to order the parts again and start from the start" Scott finished his story about some mechanical part or other, Pepper didn't really take all that in. Scott felt proud to brag about helping a senior engineer with a problem, especially in front of Tony Stark. But it backfired when Tony had his input.

"Well that was pretty stupid. Those parts cost $5000 apiece and take days to build. All Jerry had to do was get more insulating wire, solder it to the sketcher and clamp it down with a piece of dense metal, like, oh I don't know... _iron" _Tony answered pretty pointedly. Emphasising the 'Iron' just because everyone now knew his secret identity.

For Pepper, this was the last straw, seeing Tony completely rip Scott apart all night. She'd had enough of this crap and so grabbed Tony's arm, excused them both from Scott and dragged Tony back to the front of the hall and into a deserted corridor. She pushed him up against the wall and clutched his tie in her hand.

"Right was the _hell _is with you Tony?" Pepper was angry. Sure she liked Scott, not necessarily boyfriend material, but a girl can have fun right?

"What are you on about Potts?" Tony asked, trying to act innocent, when he clearly knew it wouldn't work with her.

"Don't give me that crap Tony. You've been cutting Scott down all night. What's wrong-?"

"Scott." Tony cut Pepper off mid-sentence. "Scott's my problem Pepper. He's handsome, successful and had his hands on you all night. I don't like it!" Tony said truthfully.

Pepper was a bit startled by Tony's honest answer. She wasn't sure what to make of it. She knew Tony liked her, well the way she looked anyway. He was always admiring her and she could feel his eyes burning into her every time he did it. But he's acting like a jealous boyfriend, which was odd... to say the least. Tony had been celibate ever since he was kidnapped, but he was a complete playboy before.

Pepper loosened her grip on Tony's tie, but kept her hand up on his chest. Tony was still pressed up against the wall of the dim, lonely corridor and Pepper was up against him. Tony's hands were buried in his pockets because he didn't trust himself from keeping his hands off of Pepper and scaring her away. Pepper didn't want to jump to any conclusions and embarrass herself.

"Tony, it's not like i'm cheating on anyone" Pepper hesitated and stumbled over her words. She was 100% sure on how to relax. She heard Tony mumble something like "feels like you're cheating" so she asked him to repeat it.

"Look Pepper, I know you think i'm a man-whore and can't keep it in my pants. But I think you've noticed a change in me and i'm sorting myself out... for you." Tony looked her dead in the eye and straight at her confused expression. Tony sighed and looked down the hall to make sure Scott hadn't come looking for them.

"I'm trying so hard to be a better man, trying to sort my head out and right the wrongs I'd done. My parent's death really messed me up and I guess I just never grew up from my old ways because it sort of reminded me of them. But when I was kidnapped I realised how oblivious I'd been to people I still had in my life..." Pepper went to talk, but Tony wasn't finished.

"Oblivious of you Pep. I didn't want you thinking I was the same old Tony just trying to get you into bed, so i've tried to prove myself. But these guys get in the way and I can't blame them running after you. You're gorgeous, smart, kind and just... completely amazing. But they distract you from me" Pepper had a gentle smile on her face and both her hands were now on Tony's chest. Tony was still too afraid of moving too fast and so his hands were still dug in his pockets, but he was now leaning in so they were centimetres apart.

"Tony, I- ... I wasn't expecting that at all. But..." Pepper said, a smile still gracing her lips. Tony had a look of desperation on his face and nodded, prompting Pepper to continue. She decided to say something else.

"Of course i've noticed a change in you, you have no idea how much of a relief it is to not have to run over to the dry cleaner's at 6 in the morning anymore" Pepper said with a hint of amusement and her and Tony shared a smile.

"I'm so proud of how much you have changed and sorted your life out. You've become a lot more reliable which is a weight of my shoulders and i'm so proud of how much work you're putting into helping people. Even if I think you being a superhero is a ridiculous idea, because i'm really not looking forward to sitting in your garage all night and being branded with 'Iron Man's Worrying Girlfriend'" Pepper said and her and Tony's eyes met.

"Girlfriend?... you just take me up on my offer Potts?" Tony said leaning ever closer, one hand left his pocket and brushed some hair behind Pepper's ear. Pepper didn't want to answer him; she thought she'd ruin the moment. So she went the whole mile and leaned in for the kill.

They're lips met in a soft, gently kiss. Once they were both comfortable with each other the kiss grew more frantic and Pepper opened her mouth for Tony. Their tongues fought for dominance, and Tony let a growl out of his throat. One of Pepper's hands had dug its way into Tony's silky hair and the other was running a path down his torso. Tony's free hand was now on Pepper's hip and was guiding her so he could push them up against the opposite wall so that he was pressing against Pepper now. The other hand was stuck, as the watch had got caught on a bit of fabric.

Tony growled again and broke the kiss and looked down at the hand. He used both hands to tug the hand free and looked back at Pepper who was chuckling at him. Her hand was playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, while the other hand had now reached his belt buckle. She kissed his lips slowly again and led a trail from his jaw up to his ear.

"Shouldn't we continue this somewhere else?" Pepper whispered hungrily in his ear, pressing down lightly on his growing manhood. Tony grabbed her wrist and pulled it from his pants, smiling at her.

"Well Potts, I have to let this go down a bit before we walk past all that paparazzi" they both smiled, Pepper biting down on her bottom lip with a twinkle in her eye. She leaned in and kissed his lips again. They slowly tasted each other's lips and before it could grow into anything else, they pulled apart. They walked through to the entrance of the hall and saw Scott already chatting up some other girl.

"What an idiot, but I guess the more for me heh?" Tony mumbled into Pepper's neck and chuckled at Scott the junior engineer. Or to be correct, Scott the idiot who lost out to Tony for Pepper. Pepper smiled at Tony, because to be honest, she didn't really care much for Scott.

Tony was _everything_ she needed.

As they walked out the doors back onto the red carpet, hand in hand. The paparazzi were going mad.

'Girlfriend Mr. Stark?'

'Iron Man Has Grabbed Himself A Girl?'

'Settling Down Stark?'

Tony laughed at all the men and women staring at them, so he put on a real show. He swung Pepper round at the top of the carpet in the middle of everyone, grabbed her hips and pressed his lips against hers. Her arms immediately went around his neck and the kiss grew more passionate. They stopped before it led to Tony's little problem again and smiled at each other, ignoring the flashes going around them.

"Jealousy can do amazing things" Tony whispered and smiled, leaning in to kiss Pepper again.

**Well there you go (: by the way, all that 'technical' stuff Tony said, I completely made up. Not a clue what I was on about. Hope you enjoyed, please review. HAPPY WRITING ALLLL! See you at the next story, AnnaTW x**


End file.
